Change
by FREAKTONIGHT
Summary: Defeating Itex. During STWOES. Songfic. Sort of a repeat.


**A/N Takes place STWOES after, or between. The quote is in between but after that is like an ending. Sorry if this is confusing. You'll get it.**

**(Repeat, but now oneshot)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**Haha, I bought Max yesterday 'cause it just came out two days ago here in Oz.**

**Don't spoil it - I'm gonna read it slowly and savorr it :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Change – Taylor Swift**

_"Vhat ozzer abilities do you haf?" ter Borcht snapped, which his assistant waited, pen in hand._

_Gazzy thought. "I have X-ray vision," he said. He peered at ter Borcht's chest, then blinked and looked alarmed._

_Ter Borcht was startled for a second, but then he frowned. "Don't write dat down," he told his assistant in irritation. The assistant froze in midsentence._

_"You. Do you haf any qualities dat distinguish you in any way?"_

_Nudge chewed on a fingernail. "You mean, like, besides the WINGS?" She shook her shoulders gently, and her beautiful fawn-colored wings unfolded a bit._

_His face flushed, and I felt like cheering. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Besides de vings."_

_"Hmm. Besides de vings." Nudge tapped one finger against her chin. "Um..." Her face brightened. "I once ate nine Snickers bars in one sitting. Without barfing. That was a record!"_

_"Hardly a special talent," ter Borcht said witheringly._

_Nudge was offended. "Yeah? Let's see YOU do it." ..._

_... "I vill now eat nine Snickers bars," Gazzy said in a perfect, creepy imitation of ter Borcht's voice, "visout bahfing."_

_Iggy rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony."_

_Ter Borcht tsked. "You are a liability to your group. I assume you alvays hold on to someone's shirt, yes? Following dem closely?"_

_"Only when I'm trying to steal their dessert"..._

_Fang pretended to think, gazing up at the ceiling. "Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica."_

_"I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!" Gazzy barked._

_ - Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It's just a sad picture,  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history, and your getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through **_

There are always people after them. Why can't they just leave them alone? It's not Max wanted a suburban life, no that's not for her. She wanted the people she loved most to be save, free from any danger. It's like déjà vu. She was sick of getting captured, busting out and doing that again on a weekly basis.

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Oh… Oh,oh.. **_

Things will change. Itex will be defeated, the world will never be at rest but the flock will strive for justice and they will win eventually. They would never give up. Max would never give up like the determined leader she was. She will save the world. Their time would come but now they had to fight.

_**So you've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
From things they never found  
They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes, says we can beat this **_

They were always out numbered. Thousands of Flyboys, thousands of enemys when there are only six of us. We can beat this. Their enemies may be large in number and size but the flock made up for that on their agility.

_**These things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Oh… Oh,oh.. **_

They would win. The flock was strong, strong enough to knock those walls down. They've down it before and will do it again.

_**Tonight we're standing on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
The battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?  
It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
When the walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
We'll sing hallelujah…  
Hallelujah….**_

Tonight Itex is defeated. They won the battle of their lives. Fighting against crazy whitecoats, erasers, flyboys. That was the night they won, when Max battled Omega, Fang's crazy fans bombed the castles, the night a little freedom was gained. Proud and determined they stood, never gave in.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N I wanted to end this with a good quote, but no, since I don't have the book, google won't have any excerpts of the epilogue or nothing! Argh, if anyone knows a good one, tell .)**

**BTW. The Final Warning: Was anyone else pissed at Fang? I mean if some guy kissed me then started flirting with people, regardless whether I liked him or not, I would be pissed. I mea he's practically saying I love you but I want to be with other people. I would smash some guy doing that to me. Move on a little quick, hey?**

**But you know, I'm not a guy, don't know how they think ;)  
**


End file.
